Templado
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato nunca había sido bueno en eso de relacionarse con gente, él prefería quedarse en casa y tocar su guitarra o ver la televisión. Pero el regreso de Mimi a Japón lo hizo entrar en una espiral de refrescante viento frío que hizo que todo lo que alguna vez había creído dejase de parecerle real y su vida diese un giro de 180 grados.


Sí, lo sé, aquellas retadoras a las que os debo fics podéis echarme piedras, porque teniendo tanto que escribir me pongo con ésto, que es completamente innecesario. Pero llevaba enganchada a una canción concreta muchos días, y la idea vino sola, y como no se iba de la mente pues he decidido escribirla porque sino no iba a poder seguir con el resto. Así que espero que me perdonéis.

La canción es Urepel, de Gatibu, y al final de la historia pondré alguna explicación sobre ella. Aunque realmente no se necesita para seguir la historia en sí.

Sin más dilaciones...

digimon no es mío, Yo solo escribo historias con sus personajes.

* * *

Templado

Yo nunca había destacado por ser una persona muy social, es más, casi podía catalogárseme como esquizoide (que no antisocial, como Jou le había enseñado a Taichi una vez que me lo llamó). Quizás por eso discutía tanto con Yagami cuando me llamada día sí y día también para salir y yo me negaba porque prefería quedarme en casa componiendo. O quizás era la razón por la que repentinamente mi madre y mi hermano querían cenar conmigo cada domingo, y yo accedía, simplemente para hacerles felices porque les veía preocupados por mi soledad, incluso cuando estaba deseando volver a casa a tirarme al sofá a ver la televisión o leer un libro. Creo que había salido a mi padre; él tampoco era de relacionarse mucho, solía hablar con la gente del trabajo pero después no salía con ellos a beber, regresaba a casa y cocinaba o se sentaba a ver la televisión conmigo, siempre en silencio. Aunque a decir verdad, incluso él estaba diferente en la última época; ahora se relacionaba más y alguna vez se quedaba en alguna reunión extraoficial para charlar con sus compañeros, que empezaban a ser sus amigos.

Por eso fue terrible cuando Mimi Tachikawa regresó de Estados Unidos para volver a vivir en Japón, dispuesta a que todo fuese como cuando fuimos al Digimundo; o al menos la imagen que ella tenía de la situación de ese tiempo. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se propuso volver a juntarnos. _Como una gran familia_ , había dicho esa vez que le hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida e incluso Sora me amenazó si no iba. Ahí empezó mi pesadilla.

Mimi podía hacer amistad hasta con las piedras porque todo el mundo la adoraba, pero para ella no parecía ser suficiente porque cuando vio el panorama que había, se dio cuenta de que yo había dejado de formar parte realmente de ese grupo de niños elegidos que habíamos sido antaño. Con los demás fue demasiado fácil, nadie podía, _ni quería_ , decirle que no a la niña-ya-no-tan-niña que seguía vistiendo rosa como si fuese un miércoles en la película _chicas malas_. Pero se encontró con una piedra que era difícil de mover; yo.

¿Alguien pensó que mis negativas a ir al cine, todos juntos, un jueves o salir a una discoteca un sábado iban a hacerle desistir? Porque ni siquiera yo creía que iba a ser tan fácil. Y Mimi siguió insistiendo. Incluso llegó a aparecer en uno de mis ensayos. Y, adivinad qué; se cameló completamente a mis compañeros de banda. Takashi y Akira no tardaron ni dos minutos en caer en sus redes y aunque Yukata estaba receloso al principio (porque decía que era demasiado gritona para su gusto), en un par de semanas que apareció, terminó por aprender a soportarla. Así que, sin más remedio que aceptar, tuve que resignarme y empezar a aparecer por las reuniones de los niños elegidos, bajo amenaza de comenzar a ir a mi casa a charlar con mi padre.

Debo admitir que una vez que me dejé llevar las cosas no fueron tan difíciles como había pensado. Si bien al principio la manera tan afectuosa de tratarme Mimi me pareció incómoda, pronto terminé por acostumbrarme a su abrazo al saludar, y al beso en la mejilla cuando me agradecía algo.

De repente me encontré descubriendo que teníamos varias cosas en común, como nuestra buena mano con la cocina (incluso cuando a veces discrepábamos de qué ingredientes pegaban con un huevo frito), y lo mucho que amábamos la música (sorprendentemente nunca había empastado tan bien con alguien cantando). Pero yo seguía sin ver nuestra relación como algo posible; a largo plazo, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que el grupo que en ese momento teníamos, tal cual estaba, era un mero espejismo, y terminaría por romperse.

Porque sí, yo era algo esquizoide, y aunque estaba rodeado de gente, siempre tenía un muro que los separaba de mí. No soy idiota, sé cuál es mi problema. Nunca había tratado de dar pena, pero aún teniendo una relación relativamente buena con mi madre, siempre tendría la espinita de que me había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. Pero no iba a ir llorando a contárselo a nadie, y menos cuando Takeru estaba tan emocionado porque la familia volvía a estar unida de alguna manera. Así que sabía que eso no iba a funcionar; yo nunca iba a terminar por abrirme a nadie, no si había una mínima posibilidad de que volviesen a abandonarme, y claramente en ese grupo las tenía a patadas.

Pero eso no parecía detener a Mimi, o al menos no se daba cuenta de que yo era la persona que se ponía barreras para todo lo que ella quería lograr. A ella no le importaba el hecho de que yo fuese tan frío, que apenas hablase con la gente, no me relacionase más que para pasar comida ni me relacionase con la gente como todo el resto hacía. No parecía importarle el hecho de que yo allí en medio, parecía un cubito de hielo perdido en un parque un día de otoño, una ventisca de nieve en medio del desierto, un desconfiado lobo en medio de una colonia de hormigas que vivían en armonía, un desértico callejón alejado de una fiesta en la calle principal.

Yo siempre había pensado que Mimi Tachikawa era la representación del calor hecha humano, tan afectuosa y cariñosa, pero descubrí, de manera casi inconsciente, que ella representaba el frío tanto como yo, pero al mismo tiempo de forma tan diferente. Quizás fuese el hecho de que estábamos en verano y hacía calor, y eso sumado a mi afán por las metáforas para mis canciones, me hizo verlo.

Mimi Tachikawa era esa brisca fresca que eta acaricia la cara en un caluroso día de verano, ese cubito de hielo que enfriaba la bebida que el ambiente había calentado y estropeado, ese soplido en una herida, simplemente para aliviar el escozor, ese oasis en medio del desierto, que te salvaba la vida, esa capa de nieve antes de que nadie la pisa, tan perfecta que simplemente con mirarla te trae tranquilidad y bienestar, ese aire acondicionado que te refresca cuando el calor de un establecimiento te hace sudar.

Mimi y yo representábamos lo mismo, y al mismo tiempo, lo hacíamos con resultados totalmente diferentes.

Por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando todo fue pareciendo una rutina. Cuando las quedadas, en vez de hacer todo más tenso y terminar peleándonos y rompiendo la amistad que teníamos, se alargaron y se hicieron más frecuentes e hicieron que empezase a establecer lazos que nunca pensé que llegaría a tener, sentía algo parecido a pánico y quise escapar. Pero no pude, porque Mimi no me dejó.

Me encontré con que solamente ella conseguía que entrase en las conversaciones, hablándome directamente. Eso pareció abrir la veda porque de repente, como nunca antes habían hecho porque los ignoraba o respondía con monosílabos, todos mis amigos comenzaron a hablarme directamente en las reuniones, haciéndome partícipe en las charlas de forma que me era imposible eludirlas, y terminé por hablar directamente yo, sin necesidad de que nadie me preguntase primero.

Un día estuve forcejeando con Mimi porque no quería cantar con ella una canción en el karaoke, y no sé aún cómo, pero todos me empezaron a gritar para que animase y lo hiciese. Me sentí genial, y las siguientes veces Mimi solamente tenía que mirarme para que me levantase, cogiese el micrófono y cantase algo con ella.

A día de hoy aún no sé cómo ocurrió todo realmente. Mimi Tachikawa fue metiéndose en mi piel, entrando hasta el fondo de mis entrañas y haciendo que abriese mi corazón no solo a ella, sino a también al resto de niños elegidos.

No puedo negarlo, tuve miedo, mucho. Porque cada vez que hablaba más con ellos, a cada abrazo, broma, charla intensa, me daba cuenta de que el lazo se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Y yo sabía que cuanta más altura, más duele la caída, y eso me aterraba. Hasta el punto que una noche, en una de nuestras reuniones en las que estábamos discutiendo qué película ver, entre risas y chistes, miré alrededor y tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico. Me disculpé y dije que iba a tomar el aire al balcón y allí me encendí un cigarro; el humo entró hasta mis pulmones, tranquilizándome un poco.

—Sabes que fumar es malo, ¿verdad? —di un brinco al escuchar la voz de Mimi y me di la vuelta para ver que se acercaba a mí hasta colocarse a mi lado, apoyada en la barandilla—. Eso te matará.

—De algo hay que morir —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Qué tal de viejo? —propuso ella con una risita alegre—. Ya sabes, arrugado, de la mano de tu mujer también arrugada, habiendo formado una familia y habiendo malcriado a tus nietos.

—No te imagino a ti arrugada —murmuré, siguiéndole el juego—. A ti, a la reina de la belleza, perdiendo la belleza frente a la vejez.

—Pero es que yo seré bella incluso así —aseguró la castaña—. La arruga es bella, mi querido Yamato.

Ambos reímos por sus palabras pero después todo volvió a quedar en silencio, el mutismo de la noche solo roto por algún grillo cantando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, quietos, mirando hacia el exterior y sin decir nada, pero fue ella la que terminó de romper la paz, trayéndome una nueva realidad a la mente.

—No te vamos a abandonar —dijo repentinamente haciendo que me girase a mirarla; ella seguía mirando hacia la calle—. Ninguno de nosotros; estamos aquí para ti.

Yo me quedé sin saber qué decir, simplemente mirándola hasta que ella se movió y su mirada me enfrentó. Tenía el semblante serio, algo insólito en una chica alegre como ella, y parecía estar diciendo las cosas muy en serio.

—Nadie puede asegurar que nada malo pasará porque la vida es impredecible —susurró ella con ojos brillantes—. Puede que nos perdamos por circunstancias de la vida pero tenemos mucho tiempo por delante y merece la pena aprovechar mientras podamos, ¿no crees?

Yo me quedé sin saber qué decir, hipnotizado por sus palabras, que de alguna manera estaban calando en mí y de forma profunda y me estaban afectando más de lo que hubiera querido. Mimi alzó la mano y la colocó en mi mejilla, solamente dejándola ahí; su palma estaba fría pero de alguna manera era agradable al tacto.

—Siempre estaremos ahí para ti —murmuró, finalizando el corto discurso—. Solamente quería que lo supieras.

No dijo nada más; sonrió, se dio la vuelta y me dejó sólo en el balcón, pensativo y sin poder apartar la vista del lugar donde momento antes había estado ella. Mi mente estaba bloqueada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Mimi me había dicho y empezando a sentir que mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte al comprender lo que significaba. Una ráfaga de viento helado me sacó de mis pensamientos, recordándome al instante en la que la piel de la castaña había rozado mi cara. Los gritos de mis amigos en la vivienda me indicaron que era hora de volver adentro, así que apagué el cigarro y lancé la colilla a la noche, alejando los pensamientos que me habían llevado allí minutos antes.

Cuando entré, casi todos estaban colocados en sus sitios, algunos en los sillones, otros tirado en el suelo apoyándose en los cojines que alguien había esparcido por él. Pude vislumbrar un sitio al lado de Mimi en uno de los sofás y ni siquiera lo pensé, porque estaba seguro de que era algo así como el destino y ese lugar estaba ahí libre para mí. La castaña sonrió cuando me senté a su lado y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando las luces se apagaron, me incliné hacia ella y se susurré una única palabra al oído, que embarcaba todo aquello que me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento.

—Gracias.

Mimi me miró y sonrió. Después asintió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, dispuesta a ver la película. No sé cuánto duró ya tengo que admitir que pasé prácticamente todo el tiempo pendiente de Mimi; de sus risas en los momentos de humor, su agarre a mi brazo, sus reacciones antes las parte románticas, su respiración… Por eso cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, fui el único que se percató y aproveché ese momento preciso para observarla.

En la oscuridad, sus facciones seguían siendo perfectas. Sus párpados se movían levemente, haciendo que quisiera rozárselos, simplemente por curiosidad. Sus mejillas, con un sutil sonrojo, la hacían parecer adorable, y sus labios, con un suave carmesí adornándolos, me parecieron tentadores como nunca me habían parecido.

Y en ese momento lo comprendí. Yo era como el hielo de la nieve en la cumbre de una montaña o el agua helada de un río, tan poco accesible, tan lejano… Pero Mimi había logrado hacerse su propio hueco en la cima, había entrado allí, con su refrescante presencia. No había derretido nada a su alrededor porque simplemente quería estar ahí, mantener la cordura de mi frialdad pero bajar unos grados, permitiéndome ser yo pero haciendo que me abriese al mundo al mismo tiempo. Porque de alguna manera, ambos éramos fríos, de maneras diferentes pero fríos, pero ella había hecho que dejase de estar congelado. Porque yo era como aire gélido, soplando y volando sin rumbo; yo era como el agua fría, y cuando su fresco se metió dentro de mí, logró que mi temperatura fuese agradable, templada.

Y en ese momento, viéndola dormir, me percaté de que Mimi había entrado tanto en mí que estaba ya debajo de la piel. En ese preciso instante, me di cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí mi pequeño one-shot. Como ya he dicho, fui a un concierto del grupo vasco "Gatibu" la semana pasada, y me encanta y desde entonces llevo enganchada. Una de mis canciones preferidas de ellos, desde hace años, es una que se llama "Urepel". Creo que lo mejor para que comprendáis por qué me inspiró es dejaros el link de la canción y la traducción, porque al ser en euskera posiblemente haya mucha gente que no la comprenda, y de verdad que merece la pena.

Canción(quitar espacios): youtube watch?v =3MhrseajMVg

Traducción (quitar espacios): eu. musikazblai traducciones/gatibu/urepel/

También quería poner un par de términos que quizás mareen un poco cuando los he mencionado; esquizoide y antisocial. Realmente la gente está equivocada y el trastorno antisocial no es la persona que no se relaciona con el resto sino aquella que no respeta las normas sociales, desprecian las normas y leyes y violan los derechos de los demás sin tener arrepentimiento. Lo que la gente suele referirse es a la persona que no se relaciona, no tien relaciones con otras personas, se muestra distante y frío, huye de contacto emocional con personas, son bastante insensibles (no desconsiderados, simplemente no saben de sentimientos).

¡Y hasta aquí la clase sobre Trastornos de Psicología de Mid! Espero que hayáis comprendido la diferencia.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solamente que espero que os guste y disfrutéis, tanto de la historia como de la canción.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
